


Space Cadet

by CallMeCase



Category: Space Cadet - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Angst, F/F, Gay, Horny Teenagers, LGBT, Longing, M/M, Rebellion, Sex, Stupid Boys, Teenagers, Yearning, galaxy, gxg, lol, mature - Freeform, mlm, rebel, scifi, slowburn, space, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCase/pseuds/CallMeCase
Summary: Atlas is a runty boy who thought he'd live out a similarly runty lifestyle until eventually fading into nothingness, just like everything else on Earth. However, with the impending threat of intergalactic foes making themself more and more present among Earth and our planetary allies, every able-bodied youngster on the planet is suddenly uprooted and sent to space, possibly with no hope of returning home.Can Atlas handle the violent separation between everything he's known, and possibly...find someone who can ease the pain?





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Case here. This is an original work containing characters created by me. This series is inspired by Voltron among other various space-themed media such as Fireflies, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe, etc. Thank you for tuning in!

It was late, so late it was early. The sky gradually faded from black to a dull blue, growing lighter and lighter as Park's eyelids hazily stayed raised.

The busted up radio sat in his lap, the rusty metal rubbing harshly agains this fidgeting knee, as it monotonously read out birth identification numbers.

"0009875, 0009876, 0009877..." Park let his eyes slide shut, the repeating numbers humming around in his head.

"Park," Kate spoke softly from her bed, not even bothering to roll over and face him, "put that thing away and go to bed, they're not going to call ours."

He sighed, opening his eyes to look over at her, resting his chin on his elbow.

Kate, his sister, younger by three years. When had she grown up so much? Right under his nose, she'd become more capable than he ever had.

"What if they do, though?" He countered, whispering back. She gave no answer, probably falling back asleep right as she'd spoke her last word. "What if they do..." Park repeated to himself, looking off out of the window again.

The clouds rolled by at the same speed as the numbers were read.

Without falling asleep, Park awoke to his alarm going off. His entire body felt stiff from sitting in the same position all night, and his knee was rubbed raw from the rust.

Groaning, he uncurled his limbs and stepped onto the rough wooden floors, which creaked under his weight. Kate's bed was empty and made, leaving the apartment filled with Park and his thoughts.

Notices from all of Park and Kate's job about impending shut downs and closings due to the drafts, either everywhere was losing their workers...or all the workers were losing their employers. Slowly but surely, the entire city was being emptied out.

It was only a matter of time, Park felt, before his and Kate's apartment became empty, too.


	2. one.

Once again, Park was sat on his bed, leaning on his window sill with the rusty radio in his lap.

"0019879, 0019880, 0019881..." The voice droned on, it had become inescapable. The drafts were being announced every hour of every day, and everyone was glued to their radio.

Park had lost hope, of course. The numbers simply went down a list, and it was inevitable they would call his number.

"0019885, 0019886, 0019887..." Up, up, up, the numbers just went up every single time his ears focused back in on the sound.

Slowly, they came upon his ID, climbing closer and closer, his chest feeling tighter and tighter, until the voice read out Park's number.

"0019895, 0019896, 0019897, 0019898..."

0019898\. Park let out a deep breath, his eyes feeling warm, and tears prickling his eyelids. Covering his face, he leaned over and closed his eyes as the tears fell, hiding his weakness from no one but his empty room.

Suddenly Kate's soft arms enveloped him, her knees digging into his bed gently and her forhead resting on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered, rocking her and Park back and forth, "it's alright."

"No, it's not," Park mumbled, voice cracking and sounding choked up.

"We'll get through this," she tried again, leaning away from him and brushing his few tears off his cheeks.

"We won't," Park said definitively.

\- - - - -

The numbers had started to be read out faster, or maybe time just seemed to be slipping by without taking Park with it. Sometimes he'd be sitting there, listening for Kate's number bright and early in the morning, and he'd blink and suddenly it'd be nightfall.

Kate fussed over him constantly now, ordering him to go to sleep, fighting him whenever he'd blink out of reality for the day.

"You're going to fucking kill yourself!" She yelled, snatching the radio away and throwing it on the ground, leaving a dent in the corner.

"So what if I am!" Park fought back, scrambling to pick it up and fiddle with the dials, "I'm just trying to protect us."

"Park, you can't protect us," Kate said, voice wobbly from the oncoming tears, her face screwed up with emotion, "nothing can, so please...please just go to sleep. I'll stay up and listen, alright?"

Kate's tears replicated themselves in Park's eyes, a single rebellious one rolling down his cheek before being hastily rubbed away.

"Alright, but wake me up if you...you know, if it happens," Park agreed uncomfortably, laying down and closing his eyes for the first time in days, his consciousness drifting off to the sound of monotonous numbers.

"0029897, 0029898, 0029899..."

\- - - - -

Park's eyes felt heavy when he woke up, like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He had to all but pry his eyelids apart to look around, his eyes landing on a small piece of paper left by the turned off radio.

All it read was, "I didn't want to wake you. We travel tomorrow." And Park's stomach sunk.

Again, the tears threatened to fall, and Park couldn't remember crying at all before the drafting began. He'd become a weak wreck, when he was supposed to be the adult here; the big brother protecting his sister. Instead he was some crybaby.

"Enough of that," he scolded himself, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and getting out of bed. Kneeling down, he reached under his bed to retrieve two small, beat up suitcases. One used to be a pale pink, but now seemed more similar to a dirty beige, the other being a faded grey covered in pill balls.

Slowly, filled with a sense of dread, Park began packing up their lives into these little suitcases. The apartment was empty enough as is, and he only began to realise how little they had when packing it all into a compact little square.

"Park," Kate called from the front door, coming in and dumping her stuff onto the floor, "I'm home."

She walked into the bedroom and looked down to the suitcases, her face visibly becoming tense and her shoulders tensing a bit.

"I didn't want us to have to pack in the morning," Park murmured, grabbing the radio and looking at it for a moment, before laying it in his suitcase and closing the lid.

"Good idea," she said quietly, crossing the room to lay on her bed.

A long pause settled between them, the faint sounds of stomping and doors closing from their neighbors.

"What's going to happen, Park?" Kate whispered, almost as if she didn't want the walls to hear her.

Park stalled for a moment, looking down on the pink suitcase filled with her clothes.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I honestly have no idea."

"Do you think we'll be alright?"

"...I hope so."


End file.
